Lolcats the 2th
| image = File:Lolcats2.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Plasmid | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 12 Players (Small) | startdate = 5.24.13 | winningfaction = Goodie | roster = #, player #Mewminator #Clozo #Curr3nt #TheMafiaCube #Kitsune #Hirkala #Shadow7 #Brainiac100 #Aura #Nana7 #Boquise #FatTony | first = Boq, FT | last = Mew, Cube, Kits, Shad, Nana | mvp = Nana | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Plasmid based on own design, a sequel to Kamikaze Thief Secret Wizard Lolcat Mafia (KaTSWiLM) It began on May 24, 2013 and ended in a Goodie win in N5 (June 2). Game Mechanics Rules The cats are back, and this time the goodies have to contend with not only the baddies, but also the worse-ies. More on those weird rules later, first let's go over some other weird rules that should be familiar to veterans of KaTSWiLM. In case you missed any of that: * Players start with 7 lives and whichever scroll is listed by their role. * They can use ONE ability from any of the scrolls they have each night (either regular or Kamikaze), and they have an ODTG ability to permanently learn a scroll and be able to use that scroll's ability on any future night in the game. (Using the ODTG learning ability will not prevent them from using a scroll ability on the same night). * Kamikaze abilities will make the caster lose one life, and Kamikaze actions that appear in the nightpost will be shown as being done by a "Kamikaze cat" and not by a particular role. * During day phases, players should do THREE things: *# Vote on a PLAYER to KILL – each vote is a kill and there is no abstaining. *# Vote on a ROLE to FACTION REVEAL – the top two roles will be revealed. *# PM me with who they want to steal a scroll from. OOA: redirect > evasion > stink > salvation > waterfall > lightning > ice > fireball > spy > scrollspy > baddie NKs > (lose a life if you're on fire or frozen) > message Posts show: actions if the role description says they will be shown, baddie NKs (not including unsuccessful RID attempts), number of lives left for each player, number of scrolls held by each player, status effects for each player. Roles will NOT be revealed after a player has lost all of their lives, but dead players may be spied or broadcast spied. Players may not abstain from voting to kill, default is to kill self. Players may abstain from voting on a role to faction reveal. You CAN steal scrolls from the corpse of a dead player. You can NOT vote to faction-reveal a role that has already been faction-revealed. You CAN vote to faction-reveal a role if it was previously voted to be revealed but did not get revealed because of a kamikaze. Tie faction-reveal rules: If one role is in the lead and other roles are tied for second place, then the leading role will be revealed and tiebreaking rules will only apply for second place. If any goodie roles are involved in the tie, then a random tied goodie role is lynch-revealed. If only goodies or only baddies/worseies are involved in the tie, then a random tied role is revealed. Role Description Goodies: Eight players will be Goodies. Wincon is to kill all Baddies and Worseies. Baddies: Two players will be Baddies. They have BTSC with each other (but not the Worseies) and control the NKs. They may NK a list of howevermany players they want each night, and for each player on the list they can use either a regular kill for one life or a RID kill for two lives. They win with the worseies, and wincon is to convince the host that the Baddies and Worseies are guaranteed to wipe out the rest of the goodies. Worseies: Two players will be Worseies. They have BTSC with each other (but not the Baddies) and have two special ODTG abilities. They win with the baddies, and wincon is to convince the host that the Baddies and Worseies are guaranteed to wipe out the rest of the goodies. Host's Summary Game Idea and Expectations Game Special commendations Host disappointments Alternate endings Winning Faction *mew - Scratchy *_Clozo - Pepe le Pew *TheMAFIACube - Cat in the Hat *Katsune - Hello Kitty *Shad - Garfield *Brainy - Azrael *_Aura - Felix the Cat *_Nana7 - Tigger Day and Night Posts N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 D4 N5 End of Game Roster #mew - Scratchy #_Clozo - Pepe le Pew - Lynched D4 #curr3nt - Hobbes - Killed at the end #TheMAFIACube - Cat in the Hat #Katsune - Hello Kitty #Hirkala - Pink Panther - Lynched D4 #Shad - Garfield #Brainy - Azrael - Lynched D3 #_Aura - Felix the Cat - Lynched D3 #_Nana7 - Tigger #Boquise - Sylvester - Lynched D2 #Fat Tony - Heathcliff - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games